The Support of Friends
by hot under the collar
Summary: Bella and her best friends; Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Jared and Carlisle, stand together and support each other when times are tough. What do the boys do, when faced with bad news about Bella. There will be romance later on. Read A.N. inside for details. WARNINGS: abuse, rape
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Quick warning with **_**The Support of Friends**_**: I may not have a lot of time to update this story, so please be patient. I still have to work on **_**Time of Need **_**and **_**Turning Life Around**_**. Hopefully I will be able to update soon.**

**There are a few things to explain about this story: **

**There is no supernatural in this story (eg. Werewolves and vampires)**

**There is no rivalry between La Push people and Forks people (I don't think La Push people will ever come into this story…)**

**In this story, Jared is one of the main characters, this is mainly because I needed one more character and he was the first that came to mind (think of him as always being part of the Cullen family – though there will be no actual Cullen's in this story)**

**All the guys (Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and Jared) are the same age. All born in the same year.**

**If any of this is too confusing or you want clarification, PM me and I will do my best to help you out! **

**Now, on to my new story! **

**BPOV**

I walked through my front door and into the living room. Sitting there were my best friends; Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and Jared.

"Hey, thanks for coming over without me being here." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. We knew you would love to see our beautiful faces when you walked in the door." Carlisle replied smiling back at me.

"Awww, you're just so kind to me." I said walking over to Jared and sitting next to him on the couch.

I had known these guys since we were six years old. We had been inseparable since then. We did everything together. Being the only girl in our group meant that I learnt to toughen up quickly; I didn't want to be called a pussy. That would have been too degrading.

I didn't really care too much about the fact that they came over when I wasn't home. We all did that to each other. It was a common occurrence to get bored at your own house so you would pick someone's house and walk over. Oh did I forget to mention? We all live on the same street, a few houses apart. It made things a lot easier.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It said it was 4.30pm. My parents would be home soon. I would have to start making dinner soon. They both worked long hard days, and I felt it was my way to repay them, so I cooked dinner every night.

"Are you guys going to be staying for dinner?" I asked, trying to think what I could make in big proportions. These guys ate so much food; I had to make sure they didn't go home hungry if they stayed.

"I can't stay; parents are enforcing a family dinner." Jasper said.

"I can stay." Edward, Jared and Carlisle and Emmett said at the same time. Okay so now I only had to make dinner for seven people.

"What should I make then? Give me some ideas. I am completely stuck." I said. The boys were used to me making dinner every night and they generally gave me a hand in deciding over email if they weren't over at my house already.

"Spaghetti bolognaise! That stuff is amazing! Especially when you make it, Bella." Edward said trying to sugar me up to make his favorite.

He looked so excited, like a little kid on Christmas, when I told him that I could make that for tonight.

"One rule though, everyone staying must help make dinner. Jasper, you can if you want, but as you are not staying you do not have to." I said, setting down the ground rules. The guys all agreed readily. If it meant they would get to taste test along the way, they would agree with anything.

"Okay, well time to get cooking!" I said, hopping up from the couch and pulling Jared with me. Jasper, not wanting to be a loner, followed us into the kitchen.

I started getting out the ingredients I would need while instructing the boys to get the pots and other equipment we would need out.

As Edward got out the biggest pot, he purposefully knocked Jasper on the head. Not enough to cause actual damage of course, but it was enough to start a war between all of us.

Everyone grabbed something to use as a weapon and then all joined in on the battle. The next day I was sure we would all have bruises. None of us were going lightly on each other. We were laughing the whole time.

In the middle of the battle, the front door opened and in walked my dad. His face showed no emotion but I could tell he was upset.

I was the first to notice him walk through the door. I had stopped joining in with the guys and slowly they noticed I wasn't taking part. They looked over to where I was looking and saw my dad standing there. He was starting to look like a zombie.

"Hey Charlie." Emmett said. There was an awkward silence in the room. The way we were standing did look strange. Jasper had a wooden spoon above his head; Edward had the pot mid swing and Jared was in the middle of ducking away from the pot. It did not look good.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked him.

"Boys, I think it is time you go home. Bella and I need to talk." Charlie said quietly, still not looking up from the floor. His voice sounded dead, there was no emotion.

The boys put down the cooking equipment, gave me a hug, said bye and left. They weren't sure what was going on, hell I didn't even know. Charlie had never acted like that in front of them before. He had never kicked them out of our house before. They were always welcome in our home.

"What's wrong dad?" I repeated.

"Bella, take a seat. Umm, I have some news for you." Charlie said sounding slightly off balance and very nervous.

I walked into the living and sat down on the couch. Dad followed me and sat down next to me.

"Uhh...Bella...um...today there was an accident...umm…there was a fatality." Charlie said, stopping to wipe his eyes. I was becoming extremely worried. Already guessing at what he was about to say.

"Just tell me Dad. What happened? Who died?" I asked getting more nervous by the second.

"Your mom, uh, her car was hit as she drove through a set of green lights. The guy in the other car drove straight through the red light and hit her side of the car. She died instantly. He got away with a few cuts and a broken leg." Charlie finished, in tears by this point.

Now it was my turn to feel emotionless. For some reason, I couldn't cry. I think it was because I couldn't believe what my father had just told me. I couldn't sit there any longer. I got up and headed for the door that would take me outside.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked.

"Out, I...I need some time to think." I replied as I kept walking, leaving my dad sitting there. I didn't know who's house Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, Jared and Jasper had gone to, I tried the house closest, Jared's.

I walked through the door without knocking and headed for the living room. There was no one in there. I heard noise coming from upstairs. I headed up the stairs and over to Jared's room. The door was open and Jared, Carlisle, Emmett and Edward were sitting around the room. Carlisle noticed me first. He got up and came over to me when he saw the look on my face. As he got close enough, I couldn't deny it or hold it in anymore. I broke out into tears and grabbed for Carlisle. He pulled me into a hug and held me there. Slowly he guided me over to Jared's bed where he sat us both down. The boys started asking what was wrong. Why had Charlie asked them to leave? What had happened?

I couldn't answer. I just laid there letting Carlisle hold me. The boys were not comfortable with the situation. They didn't know what to do or how to make me stop crying. In the end, Emmett started in with his usual antics and tried a few jokes. I kept on crying. I laid there holding onto Carlisle's shirt for a good 45 minutes. I didn't know it was possible to be able to cry for that long but it did slowly start to die down after a while. It had taken so much energy out of me to cry that much that once the tears had stopped, I fell asleep.

**Carlisle POV**

Finally the tears had stopped. I had never seen Bella so worked up. None of us had. Sometime after Bella had come over, Emmett ran over to Jasper's house to bring him over. It didn't matter that he was in the middle of getting ready for a family dinner. One of our best friends was majorly upset and needed calming. Our close group of friends had always been more protective of Bella. We had known her since we were six, she is the youngest of us all, and we protect her like we would a younger sister. I think there are a few of us though that thinks of Bella as more than a sibling. They wouldn't say anything though. It would ruin our close bond I think if a relationship started.

Jasper had always been able to calm Bella down whenever she was upset. She didn't even notice that he was there. She just kept a tight hold on my shirt. After what felt like forever, she fell asleep, probably mentally and physically exhausted after crying for so long. For the most part, Jared, Edward, Jasper and Emmett had kept quiet along with me. None of us had known what to do. I didn't think involving parents would be a good idea. Anyway Bella had come from her house where her father was. Something major must have happened between the two of them.

I just wanted to know what so I could fix it, and make her feel better. In a whispered voice Emmett asked what we should do now.

"Maybe one or two of us could go to her house and talk to Charlie. He should have an idea about what is wrong." Jared suggested.

"Considering the fact she came from there, to here, I think the reason she is so upset, has something to do with her dad. Not sure if he would be the person to ask. He may have been really angry with her about something." I replied, shooting his idea down.

"But did you guys see her dad's face when he walked in the door and when he told us to leave. He looked different. He looked like a zombie. Like he was there, but no one was upstairs. Know what I mean?" Emmett added to the conversation.

"Yeah I saw. Quick question. Doesn't Charlie normally pick Renee up on his way home? Where's Renee? I didn't see her as we were leaving Bella's." Jasper said. We thought about it. "I think something must have happened to Renee. We will have to wait until Bella wakes up. Hopefully she will tell us." I said.

From Jared's room we heard the garage door slam as it was shut.

"Can you ask your parents if we can all sleep over tonight? I don't think Bella is going anywhere soon. And I think she really needs friends around her at the moment." I sounded like a sap, but Bella meant a lot to me and I hated seeing her upset.

Jared got up and walked down stairs to greet his parents and ask if we could stay over. He came back a few mintues later saying his parents were fine with it and that they would order pizza.

The guys and I went back to talking about the normal type of stuff.

About an hour later, Jared's mom was calling us down for dinner. Emmett and Jared went down to grab the food. They brought it back up to us. His parents didn't know that Bella was upset. The way we were staying upstairs made it look like almost any other time we stayed over.

The guys and I were all starving so we dug in. Bella continued to sleep. I really wanted her to wake up soon so we could get some answers. Though she looked so peaceful at the moment, I didn't want to disturb her. We saved Bella three pieces of Hawaiian pizza and ate the rest.

As we were finishing it off, Bella began to stir in my lap.

"Bells? Hey, you woke up. Are you feeling better? Want to tell us what happened?" I asked keeping my voice to almost a whisper so as not to scare her.

By the time I finished asking questions; Bella seemed to be fully awake. She took in the room around her, saw all of us sitting there expectantly and sighed. She still looked so upset, but at least the tears were gone.

"What happened Bellsy? Why did your dad kick us out?" Emmett asked. For a minute it didn't look like Bella was going to answer but then in a voice we barely heard she goes:

"My dad kicked you guys out because he had to tell me something. Umm…there had been a car accident earlier this morning. My parents had decided to take separate cars today. Uhh…Mom was going through a green light and another car hit her when that person went through the red. She's gone." Bella said, the tears were back as she got it all out. By the end she was full out sobbing again. The rest of us were in shock. We had guessed something must have happened to Renee, but we didn't expect anything like what Bella had just said.

Renee was amazing; she cared about all of us as if we were her own kids. We couldn't even comprehend how Bella must be feeling. Though we were upset, Bella needed more of our support. Jared, Jasper, Edward and Emmett climbed onto the bed where I was holding her. I wouldn't have though it possible to get all six of us on the bed without it collapsing or one of us falling off. I stuck Bella in the middle and we all went in for a group hug. It may have looked extremely awkward to anyone watching but the close presence of all of us seemed to be having a calming effect on Bella who unclenched her fist slightly which was holding tight to my shirt again.

In the end, Bella lay across all our laps. We were all adding our own words that were helping calm her down.

I couldn't believe Renee was dead.

**A.N. So what do you think? Should I continue? Are you interested in seeing more of this story?**

**I need reviews! I like this story but I am not sure if you will. Review Review Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Short chapter, but any chapter is better than nothing! Hope you like and will review when your finished. **

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning before the boys. I tried to get up but realized quickly that I was sandwiched between Emmett and Jasper. I don't remember most of last night other than a lot of tears. I had no idea how the boys had all gotten onto the bed. It seemed that at sometime during the night, Carlisle had been kicked out of the bed and was now sprawled out across the floor.

I managed to untangle myself from the pile on the bed without waking anyone. They had always been deep sleepers. So they wouldn't freak out when they woke up and found me gone, I got a piece of paper from Jared's desk and a pen and wrote the boys a quick note telling them I had gone home.

When it was done I stuck it to the door handle. Quietly, I left the house and walked back over to my house. I had to see how my dad was. It wasn't fair of me to just walk out on him yesterday afternoon but I just couldn't stay there anymore. I had needed someone to comfort me and I could see dad was going to be of no help.

I opened my front door and took my shoes off just inside the front hallway. I headed towards the living room; I called out to my dad. There was no reply.

When I entered the living room, I was confronted by the sight of an empty vodka bottle and empty beer bottles littered all over the room. In the middle of the mess was my father. He was swaying dangerously, definitely drunk.

"Don't come in here yelling, you useless whore." Dad slurred at me. I was taken aback by what he just said. That was not normal. I ignored it though; he was drunk and not thinking straight.

"It's your fault she's dead. I bet you called her while she was driving. She would have lost concentration while you rambled on about useless shit." He said sounding so sure of himself. I felt numb by what he was saying to me. I wasn't expecting what came next. Charlie slapped me up across the face. My face showed the shock and pain as I held a hand up to my stinging cheek. I didn't get much warning as Charlie aimed at me again but this time with a closed fist, he hit my arms, all I could do was curl up into a ball and hope he would stop soon. He came in with his legs next, constantly kicking me as he kept in with the fists. I heard something crack and I knew he had broken at least one of my ribs. It was making breathing difficult.

At one point, I tried to fight back, his only response was to hit and kick harder saying I deserved this as punishment for killing my mother and his wife. I was in tears, his constant telling me that I killed mom, was making me believe him. This morning I had called mom to tell her I was leaving the house. I had to go to the shops and mom still demanded I let her know where I was going at all times. She hadn't said she was driving while I spoke to her, but maybe she had been. Maybe I did make her lose her concentration. These thoughts made the tears come harder and faster. Things where slowly becoming more out of focus. I had to get out of there.

When dad finally let up for a minute, I sprinted for my room. Well I ran as best I could considering I was having trouble breathing and had just been bashed. I was so focused on making it to my room, I didn't feel any pain. I couldn't hear my dad following me, but I made sure to lock my door. I was hoping he had passed out and wouldn't be up for a while. I hope this was a onetime thing and he would go back to being his old self, a fun and loving dad.

**A.N. Did you guys like? Hope this chapter was just as good as the last. Another chapter might be coming soon. Review and find out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Heyyy! Enjoy the chapter! **

Previously:

_When dad finally let up for a minute, I sprinted for my room. Well I ran as best I could considering I was having trouble breathing and had just been bashed. I was so focused on making it to my room, I didn't feel any pain. I couldn't hear my dad following me, but I made sure to lock my door. I was hoping he had passed out and wouldn't be up for a while. I hope this was a onetime thing and he would go back to being his old self, a fun and loving dad._

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Well I was wrong, Dad didn't go back to his old self, if anything he has gotten worse. It is getting harder and harder to hide the bruises and pain from my friends. I don't think they have noticed yet but they will soon if things at home don't change. I am spending as much time as possible away from home at the moment, purposefully staying out as late as possible on school nights and then sleeping over at one of the guy's houses on the weekend. They don't mind but I think they are starting to question why the sudden need to be constantly away from home.

Slowly, I have gotten over the death of my mom, it is starting to sink in that she really is gone and there is nothing I can do about it. Dad organised a very quick funeral for her four days after the accident. There were very few people there and it was a very poorly made service. If I ever get out of this hell-hole and away from my father, I plan on holding a proper service for my mother to give her an appropriate farewell; I will invite all those close to her so we can all celebrate her life.

I needed to get off this thought line, though I keep telling myself that I have come to terms with her death, I have really just pushed it back and let other thoughts hide what I am really feeling. Ever since the first day I went back home after hearing about the accident, I have become quieter. I think the boys have noticed but I think they think it is just about my mom, which it is but obviously there is more to it.

I hadn't realised I was crying silent tears until that point. I had to stop them from running too far down my face, it already took quite a bit of make up to cover up the bruises, I didn't need to waste more because of stupid tear tracks. Carefully I wiped my eyes and thankfully there were no more to follow.

When I was sure I had done as much as I could to cover my bruises I left the bathroom, collected my school bag and headed downstairs. Charlie had left before I woke up this morning so I didn't need to worry about being quiet with him around.

I still had around 10 minutes before any of the boys showed up so we could go to school. I wasn't feeling hungry but I knew I had to eat something. I had noticed that I was losing weight and it was starting to look unhealthy considering I had always been small with very little fat on my body.

As I finished up the peanut butter sandwich I had quickly made I heard a car honk outside. I grabbed my bag and stuck the sandwich in my mouth as I locked up the house. I walked down the drive and hopped into the passenger seat next to Jared at the steering wheel as Jasper climbed through the gap between the front and back seats.

"You could have kept shot gun, Jasper." I said, "You have longer legs, you need the space."

"I'm here now. How are you today Bellsy?" he replied.

"I'm good, kinda tired though. I didn't get much sleep last night." I said, it was the truth I didn't get much sleep last night; Charlie came home late last night drunk and wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't tell Jasper and Jared that though.

"Well we are doing orals in English today so you can always sleep through that." Jared said, joining the conversation.

"Sounds good." I said as I yawned.

Almost too soon, with Jared's maniac driving, we were at school. As I took off my seat belt my door was opened by Carlisle.

"Hey, what's happening? It feels like years since I last saw you." Carlisle said trying to keep a sad look on his face while holding back the smile.

"I'm okay and I spoke to you on Skype last night dopey. Don't give me that sad puppy dog look." I said laughing, hopping down from the car carefully, I was sure that Charlie had broken a few more ribs in our sessions together and the step down from the car stretched my torso out. Standing around Carlisle and I were our other four friends. They were trying to get us to hurry up since the bell would be ringing soon and they couldn't afford to be late again or they would have a detention.

We were a step away from being on school grounds when the bell rang. Our least favourite teacher chose that moment to step out of her hiding place against the building.

"You five are all late. I need a reason from all of you or you will all be getting a detention." She said sternly.

"Uhh, well you see Bella here was sick this morning and we had to wait around to make sure she was okay and see if she was still coming to school. Then because we didn't want to kill ourselves by driving crazy and speeding just to get to school on time, we stuck to the speed limit so we could get here now. Now I think considering our morning, we did a good job to be here in the time we did. Don't you think?" Emmett said trying to sound convincing with his thought up reason. What he didn't know was that his words about speeding and crazy driving killing people, hit the still raw nerve inside me about my mother's death. I could feel the tears about to start again. Edward noticed and put his hand on back in a comforting sort of way. I flinched even though I knew he meant no harm. I am not sure he noticed, but if he did he didn't say anything. I grabbed a tissue out of my bag before the tears could start falling.

"Not a good enough reason, she doesn't look sick to me." Mrs Solac said in her usual harsh voice. "Detention for all of you, tomorrow afternoon for two hours."

There was a collective groan. Mrs Solac wrote down each of our names and gave us each a slip of paper detailing the detention. When we all had our pieces of paper she let us go and we made our way to our classes. We were now later than before and would get a bigger telling off from our teachers. At least we could say we already had detention so they couldn't give us another.

When we were out of sight of the evil teacher, Edward slapped Emmett upside the back of the head before whispering closely into his ear. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could guess.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to upset you back there. I didn't really think. It was the first thing that came to mind. I didn't really want detention." Emmett apologised after his talk with Edward.

"That's okay. Come on let's get to class." I replied. None of us had books with us for our morning classes, but we didn't have time to go to our lockers.

When we got to the quad we broke off and headed for class.

My first class for the day was math, I didn't have this class with any of my friends but Edward had a class near mine so we walked together.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked me when we were alone.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." I said. We reached my class then so I gave Edward a quick light hug and went into my classroom.

Amazingly, the teacher wasn't there yet so I didn't have to explain why I was late. Walking to the back of the room, I knew people were staring at me. I could feel it. I didn't know why though. Then I heard the whispering.

"Look at her; she thinks she can just turn up to class whenever she wants."

"Does she even care about her appearance anymore?"

"With all that make-up you'd think she is becoming a prostitute."

The not so quiet whispers kept coming. I tried to ignore them and keep my head down, but it was hard. I could feel the tears about to start again. I didn't know how much longer I would last in this room. I felt my breath start to quicken. I was feeling slightly dizzy. I couldn't do this, I had to get out. It was too much. I needed space.

I got up slowly; I didn't want to face plant. I walked out the door and straight into my flustered teacher.

"Bella, are you alright? Do you want me to get someone to escort you to the nurse?" Mr Ormat asked.

"No I will be fine, I am just going to go to the bathroom and splash water on my face." I replied stepping away from him.

With him watching me I headed for the bathroom. As soon as I was inside, I collapsed just inside the door. So no one could come in and bother me, I locked the door.

What had I done to those people? As far as I knew, I was always kind to everyone.

Now that I was alone and didn't have to worry about anyone disturbing me, I started focusing on my breathing trying to stop the panic attack that I could still feel approaching.

I was surprised when the bell rang signalling the end of class and no one had comet o find me yet. Shouldn't Mr Ormat have made someone check the bathrooms and find out where I was? Maybe he thought I had gone to the nurse. Maybe my dad was right, no one cares what I do, and I'm useless to everyone.

Though I was feeling better now, I couldn't find it in me to leave the bathroom. There had been a few people who had tried to open the door in the attempt to use the bathroom but when they found the door to be locked they gave up.

When the next person came to open the door, I was starting to get fed up.

"Bella? Bella? Are you in here?" Jared asked. I was not expecting them to come looking for me.

"What do you want Jared?" I asked I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"We all came to find you, you didn't meet us for break and there are people going around saying you left class. Please can you open the door, we just want to make sure you are okay." Jared replied patiently. I couldn't say no to him and as a response I unlocked the door. Jared must have realised what I did because the next minute all five of them came piling in. Carlisle locked the door behind him so we couldn't be disturbed.

Jasper came over to me, where I was sitting in the corner of the room, he moved me so he was in the corner and I was lying in his lap. I winced as he grabbed me and hit a few of the more painful bruises. Carlisle noticed.

"Bella, you keep doing that. Every time someone touches you, you flinch or wince like just now when Jasper moved you. What's up? Is someone hurting you?" Carlisle asked. "What happened this morning, what made you end up here?" he added.

"People were asking me heaps of questions and I felt like I couldn't breathe and it just got too much and so I felt like I had to leave." I said, answering the second part of Carlisle's question.

"Okay, that makes sense I guess with what has happened. But what about the flinching and stuff?" Edward asks, joining in on the conversation. I guess I haven't been going under the radar as much as I thought. They had noticed. I didn't know how to feel about this. Maybe if I told them what has been happening, I could get the pain stop but then when they found out the reason why Charlie beat me then I am sure they would take his side, I mean they liked my mom as well and when they find out I killed her... I decided I wouldn't tell them, I didn't want them to hate me. I didn't know what I would do if they didn't want to talk to me anymore.

"Umm, don't worry about it; I have just been clumsier lately and the bruises don't fade as easy so sometimes when I hug people or like when Jasper grabbed me, they touched a sore spot. Don't worry about it." I said trying to reassure them.

"No one is that clumsy Bella. Please, what is really going on? Don't think we haven't noticed all the extra make-up you wear now and how you stay away from home as much as possible. You know we love you and we will spend as much time with you as you want but it's getting super strange the amount of time you avoid home." Edward said. They also noticed a lot more than I thought.

Instead of answering Edward's questions and assessments I decided to ignore it all and just continue to lay there in Jasper's lap.

"Fine don't answer then but when you are ready to tell us, know that you can, you don't have to hide it from us." Edward said not sounding angry that I wouldn't answer him.

"Well, I don't think it would be a good idea to go to class now that it is half over, I think we should just wait out till next period then go. Sound good?" Jared asked. I nodded my head in agreement. I was quite comfy the way I was sitting.

Conversation moved onto lighter topics and before long, the bell had gone. Carlisle helped me up and then unlocked the door for us all to leave and head to our next classes. I had English now with Emmett so we said goodbye to the others and headed to over to our class which would most definitely make Emmett falling asleep.

**A.N. The chapter took longer to update but I started it before I went overseas and am just picking it back up now. Sorry guys. Anyway, how did you like it? **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; there will be more to come! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I'm back! As usual read and review please! **

**WARNING**** this chapter has a very graphic ending involving rape. If you feel uncomfortable I would suggest you stop reading and if you need to talk to someone, make sure it is someone you trust. If you need to you can always PM me.**

**BPOV**

The weeks continued to roll by and nothing changed at home. The beatings were still the same no matter what I did. If I didn't say good morning to dad I would get slapped, if I didn't clean up the mess he made in the living room I would get punched. It was a never ending cycle of torture for me and Charlie seemed to enjoy the pain I felt.

The boys continued to ask questions but I always avoided answering. At the moment I believed, I was able to take care of myself from what Charlie put me through. As soon as I couldn't handle it on my own I had promised myself that I would get help from them. I just hoped it didn't have to come to that.

We had less than a year left of high school before we will be off to college so I shouldn't have to live in this hell hole for much longer. That is if Charlie lets me go to college. He has become very careful with money, anytime he gives me money for grocery shopping after I have begged and pleaded for it and then been punished for begging and pleading, he makes sure I give him a receipt and he carefully counts the change making sure I haven't kept anything. If I am even one cent short, Charlie will use that as another excuse to beat me. Before I leave the store I make sure the cashier has given me the right change now. I only made that mistake once.

I don't know what I am going to do if Charlie won't let me go to college. I definitely can't stay here much longer. I will just have to find a way to get away and never come back. Maybe one of the guys will let me tag along with them to where ever they go? I could get a job and find somewhere cheap to rent. I don't think I would be able to afford going to college straight away. It would have to be a goal I could work towards.

My thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the front door; I opened it to find Emmett standing there with heaps of movies in his hands.

"Movie arvo at your house? Just the two of us. The others are busy doing random stuff." He said as an explanation as to why he was here.

I let him in telling him to get comfy in the living room. I would get some snacks. Charlie had gone out for the day so I thought that Emmett being over shouldn't be a problem. As long as he was gone before Charlie got back. Knowing Charlie would probably be out till the early morning I felt myself relaxing slightly.

Searching around the kitchen I found a microwave bag of popcorn and some veggies and dip. When all of it was out in bowls or plates I carried it all into the living room where Emmett had spread himself out over the couch, leaving me just enough space to sit down.

"So, which movie do you wanna watch first?" he asked me. I had a look at the selection he had brought with him. They were all comedies. I chose _Johnny English Reborn_. Neither of us had seen it yet but people had said it was a funny movie.

Before long we were both laughing hard at the movie and I found myself relaxing even more. I ended up half lying in Emmett's lap for the rest of the movie and I was extremely comfy.

Just as we started a second movie and we had both got comfy again, the front door slammed open causing me to jump. Charlie stormed into the room before I had time to move from Emmett's lap.

"What is going on in here?" Charlie slurred. He was so drunk. Why was he home now though? Normally he would have been out till like 3am. How did he even manage to get home? He couldn't have driven in this state. I quickly sat up.

"We were just watching a few movies dad. You weren't home so I thought it was okay." I said trying to explain myself. I really hoped Charlie wouldn't hit me while Emmett was still here. At least wait until he had left. That would just be embarrassing.

"You," pointing to Emmett, "leave now." Charlie said, ignoring what I had told him.

Emmett got up quickly and got the disk from the DVD player. He came over to me and gave me a quick hug before leaving with a wave. He looked really confused as to what had just happened. A few minutes after the front door had closed; Charlie stalked towards me so close that his beer belly was touching me.

His being so close caused me to shrink into myself.

"Is he your boyfriend Bella? Are you fucking him?" Charlie asked in a voice that sounded too quiet and menacing.

"No! Of course not Dad, Emmett just came over because he was bored and wanted to watch some movies. I promise dad, nothing happened." I said trying to make sure he understood. I was horrified that he would even think that.

"Don't lie to me bitch! I saw you two on the couch. Since you seem to feel the need to fuck everyone around you, get upstairs now, I'll show you what a real man is like." I could see the lust in his eyes and I started to cry. He didn't hear a word I said and now he wanted to rape me.

"Please Charlie, don't do this. I haven't done anything with anyone. They are my friends, nothing more. Please don't." I tried pleading. His only response was to grab a handful of my hair and drag me up the stairs behind him. I was bawling my eyes out now. I didn't want to do this. I was a virgin and he is my dad. He is going to rape me. He is so much bigger than me; I have no way to fight him off, even if he is drunk.

Charlie opened my bedroom door and threw me onto the bed. I kept repeating the words: please don't Charlie, please don't.

He continued not to listen. He came over to me where I laid curled up in a ball. He spread me out, reaching into his pocket for something. What he pulled out scared me even more. He had two sets of handcuffs and some hankies. Him having these things in his pocket meant that this wasn't just a random thing because he was drunk, no, he had been planning this. He pulled each of my hands to the top of the bed and used the hankies to tie them to the headboard spread out. He did it so tight that I could feel the circulation starting to cut off. Next he handcuffed my feet to the bottom of the bed. I was tied in the shape of an 'X'. The handcuffs had been done up super tight as well and when I tried to move I found it nearly impossible.

"You aren't going anywhere, anytime soon slut. You are going to please me for as long as I want. There is nothing you can do." He said, looking pleased with his work.

Charlie then pulled a knife out of his pocket and I knew he was about to cut my clothes off me. What I didn't expect was for him to carve his initials into my arm as well. I had been struggling with my restraints but when the knife dug into my skin, my back lifted off the bed as I screamed out in pure agony. It hurt so badly. My tears were constant and I was struggling to stay conscious. When all my clothes had been removed by either the knife or Charlie's hands ripping them to shreds, I tried to find a way to cover myself up but it was useless. With my arms and legs restrained, there was no where for me to hide, and Charlie knew that.

The pain in my arm continued at almost crazy proportions. The sheets under my cut up arm were soaked in my blood; the smell was making me dizzy. Through my tears I saw Charlie start striping. First removing his shirt and then his belt and pants. Charlie took pleasure in whipping me with the belt first. The metal clasp kept finding purchase on my bruises and I screamed even louder. I had no idea why no one from outside had heard me yet and come to see what was wrong.

Finally Charlie grew bored of whipping me and took off his boxers. The creep had gotten aroused at seeing me in such pain. From the blurring images I could see, Charlie looked massive, I had no idea how he expected to fit into me. I was so scared. I just wanted all this to be over. I was so tired and in so much pain I was feeling quite numb from everything that was going on around me.

Charlie climbed onto the bed and placed himself near my virgin entrance. I am so scared.

"You ready for this baby, because I am not gonna go slow. I want it rough and I am going to take you rough. There is nothing you can do." He slurred, he slapped his disgusting penis against my vagina before lining himself up and thrusting hard into me, not stopping for my hymen. Not giving me a chance to adjust before continuing to thrust in and out. I could hear him moaning and grunting on top of me but all I could think about was the pain. I hadn't been wet at all when he entered me and I still wasn't now, making things a lot more painful.

I felt like I was about to throw up, I felt dirty and gross. It didn't take long for Charlie to cum inside of me. When he was finished he pulled out of me and got off the bed. He didn't untie me; he left me there while he went out of the room to clean himself up.

I felt myself starting to slip into unconsciousness, all the stress and pain of this afternoon was becoming to much and I only just heard the front door slamming closed before I passed out fully.

**A.N. What did you think? Very graphic I know. It was hard for me to write but once I started I couldn't stop and so I continued until I got to here and thought it would be a good spot to end the chapter.**

**Next chapter will have Emmett's POV of Charlie coming home.**

**Hope you stick around until then. Not sure when my next update will be but hopefully it won't be long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Another update! YAYAYAY! **** Please read the note at the bottom, important stuff in it. **

**Emmett's POV**

Walking out of Bella's house, I felt extremely confused. What just happened? Charlie was so drunk! Is he always like this? Is that the reason why Bella spends as little time as possible at home? If he is always that drunk, I wouldn't blame her for staying away. It actually makes a lot of sense. As I realized these things there was something nagging in the back of my mind that told me something was wrong. I just wasn't sure what.

When I got home and I was in my room I called the guys and they all dropped what they were doing when they heard it was about Bella and something bad had happened. I wasn't completely sure it was bad but if it meant they would all come over…

When we had all assembled in my room I started explaining.

"Well, earlier this afternoon, I went over to Bella's house. We ended up watching some movies. During the second movie, Charlie came home; he was sooo drunk it wasn't funny. The door had slammed open when he came inside and Bella had jumped so high. He didn't look happy by the way we had been sitting. Bella had been lying in my lap. Bella had tried to explain to him what we had been doing but he wasn't even listening to her. Instead he told me to leave. I couldn't ignore him so I got the DVD out of the machine, gave Bella a hug and left the house. Then I called you guys." I said, explaining to them the events of this afternoon.

"That is so weird. I swear Charlie never used to drink except for the occasional beer. He once told my dad that he had seen the consequences of alcohol too many times and that was the reason he doesn't drink. Could it possibly because of Renee still? It hasn't really been that long since the accident." Jared said.

"What I am more worried about is Bella. She had looked so scared when Charlie came home, the way she jumped when the door had opened and when he asked us what we were doing. I have a gut feeling that something is wrong but I just can't place it." I added.

"Maybe we should try calling Bella, see if she is okay? If she is we can just say this is a random occurrence, maybe?" Carlisle asked.

"I have an even better idea. Charlie just drove off. We could quickly go over to Bella's house and talk to her face to face. That way we will know she is telling the truth." Jasper said staring out the window towards Bella's house.

"Let's go then." I said getting up.

No one answered the door when Jared knocked. We couldn't hear any sounds from inside either.

"Are you sure Bella wasn't in the car with Charlie?" I asked Jasper.

"I got a good look into the car as he drove past; there was no one with him. I didn't see Bella leave the house either. I had been looking out the window for the whole time we were over at your house. Bella has to be inside." Jasper said.

I got out my phone and tried calling Bella, after ringing six times it went to her voice mail.

"She isn't picking up. When I was here this afternoon, I remember her having her phone in her pocket because she had to shift it to get comfortable on the couch." I said.

"I think its time we got the spare key and went inside. Just to be sure she is okay." Edward said. We were all quite worried about Bella now. If she was home she wouldn't have ignored the front door and if she had seen it was me calling she also wouldn't have ignored that.

Edward went to the other side of the porch and lifted up the cushion on the swing. He unlocked the door and then put the key back. We all went inside. There wasn't any noises coming from inside the house but we continued to look around. Carlisle, Jared and I headed upstairs to the bedrooms while Edward and Jasper stayed downstairs.

Bella's door was half closed and when we pushed it open, it was not a pretty sight that we saw.

Bella was handcuffed to her bed, completely naked and bleeding. She was also unconscious. I snapped out of it quickly and went over to her to make sure she was still breathing. Her bed sheet was scrunched up at the bottom of her bed so I got that and pulled it up over her so she could be covered up. I got to work on untying the hankies that held her arms out. Jared joined me in working on her other arm.

I had to be careful because her left arm had a lot of dried blood on it and when I tried moving her arm, it started to crack and fresh blood started to seep out. Taking a closer look at it I found initials carved out: CFS.

"Carlisle, go downstairs and call an ambulance and the police, hurry." I said realizing we should have as soon as we found Bella. I cursed myself for not thinking of doing it sooner.

When I first walked into Bella's room and saw the condition she was in, I knew it had to have been Charlie that had done this. Since I left this house about an hour and a half ago and Charlie only left the house a few minutes before we entered the place.

The initials just proved it: Charlie Frank Swan. He was one sick son of a bitch. I hoped to never see the bastard again. If I did I wasn't sure I wouldn't beat the crap out of him.

Jared left the room for a few minutes to go get a few wash cloths so we could clean Bella up a bit. I will forever be scarred by Bella laying unconscious today. I love her so much, we all do and to see her like this. She was raped by her father. How could he do such a thing? Tying her up so she was even more helpless. He is so much bigger than her; she would never have been able to overpower him. His being drunk wouldn't have been much of an advantage to her.

I shouldn't have left her when Charlie told me to leave. I knew he was drunk and I had a bad feeling like something wasn't right but I continued to walk out that door and leave her alone with her sick bastard of a father.

I can't forgive myself for this.

Jared handed me a wash cloth while getting to work on her right arm, cleaning her up a bit. I stood there staring for a few minutes. As more of her skin was cleaned, the bruises began to show up more clearly. I bet Charlie had been beating her for a while.

Now that I really think about it, Bella started acting strange just after her mom died; I bet that is when Charlie started in on her. How could we never have even guessed this or followed up when Bella said she was fine but she obviously wasn't?

I hadn't even realized I was crying till Jared asked me if I was okay, if I needed to step out for a minute if I couldn't handle it.

"Uh, I'll be fine. Um, how are you? Are you okay?" I asked him. Again I snapped out it and got to work helping Jared clean up Bella.

"I'll live, trying not to think about it at the moment." Jared replied.

Carlisle came running back up the stairs at that moment to tell us that an ambulance was on its way and that the police were out looking for Charlie. I guess I wasn't the only one who had the same thoughts on Charlie.

"Could you find something in the garage to cut these handcuffs off Bella?" I yelled out the door.

Bella must be in so much pain. Anyway I could make her more comfortable I was going to try.

While Carlisle was searching for something to cut the handcuffs off with, Edward and Jasper came upstairs to see how Bella was.

They stopped at the door when they could see Bella's bed and her inside.

Jasper came to it first and knelt by her head, gently stroking her hair and whispering to her that she would be okay; no one was going to hurt her again.

Edward picked up a wash cloth as well and lifting the bed sheet up her legs, being careful not to show anything she wouldn't want us to see. He started wiping down her legs, moving carefully over the cuts and bruises that littered her body.

I could hear a siren in the distance and when it pulled up in front of the house, Carlisle came up the stairs with them, leading the way.

He had bolt cutters with him. Before the paramedics started to work on Bella, Carlisle cut the chain between the cuff on each leg and the beg post, for now that was the best we could do, until we had the key from Charlie.

The paramedics told me and the guys to move against the wall if we were going to stay in the room so we wouldn't be in their way. We were strongly warned against staying in the room though because they were going to have to remove the sheet from Bella to check the full extent of her injuries.

We all decided to stay; we could always step out if we needed to. But we didn't want to leave Bella alone, in case she needed one of us.

Though I knew I shouldn't watch, I couldn't bring myself to look away. Though she was battered and bruised I couldn't help thinking how pretty she was. I couldn't stop thinking that one day, Bella would be my girlfriend. I didn't know how it was going to work between our friends since I knew the other guys had feelings for her as well and I definitely didn't want to loose them as friends.

While I thought about that and the paramedics continued to examine Bella, I saw her head move slightly and her eyes squeeze together tighter for a second. I knew she was coming back to us. I went over to her and started talking to her. Telling her the same things Jasper had whispered to her.

She groaned in pain as the paramedics continued to touch and prod her.

"Okay, its time to get her to the hospital. She needs stitches for her arm and we need to do some tests regarding the rape." One of the paramedics informed us. "Could you boys help us get Bella onto the gurney?"

Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and I gently picked Bella up and placed her down on the gurney. She was still fairly out of it but by the grimace on her face she was still able to feel everything.

When Bella was carefully positioned on the gurney and was starting to be wheeled out the door, Carlisle's phone rang. Jared took Carlisle's place at helping the gurney down the stairs while he answered the phone.

Just as the paramedics were closing the doors to the ambulance Carlisle came running out.

"Guys, that was the police just then on the phone, they caught Charlie, they have arrested him and are taking him to the police station for questioning. At least now he is out of the picture." Carlisle said.

"Good to hear. The paramedics just told us that a only one of us can travel in the ambulance with Bella. Otherwise we can all just meet them at the hospital. I think at least one of us should go with her." I said.

"You go Emmett; you were with her this afternoon, if the nurses have any questions you are probably most likely to be able to answer." Jared said giving me a light push towards the back of the ambulance. The others were all nodding in agreement.

"Okay, see you at the hospital then." I said as I opened one of the back doors and climbed inside.

"You can sit over there." The nurse in the back told me. The seat was across from Bella's head. I continued whispering to her as I sat down, smoothing her hair down at the same time. Providing her with some comfort.

"We're all good back here, when you're ready." The nurse called through to the driver.

The drive to the hospital was short and Bella was soon being unloaded from the back and being wheeled in to be properly examined and fixed up as best as possible.

I was told to go to the waiting room and when they were ready, they would come and get me and my friends to see Bella. Not long after I had taken a seat in the almost empty waiting room, Jared, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward came running in.

"Is she okay? Has she fully woken up yet? Why are we waiting out here? Can't we go see her yet?" Edward asked, one question running into another.

"I was told we had to wait here until someone came out to take us to Bella's room. I think she became fully unconscious again on the ride over, she didn't look to be in pain any more." I told the guys. I really wanted to tell them about my feelings for Bella but I didn't think it was the best timing. I would wait for now but I would have to tell them soon. For now all of us were content to sit quietly with our own thoughts.

**A.N. Another update so quickly! How amazing! Show your appreciation by reviewing perhaps? :P**

**How did you guys like this chapter? Completely from Emmett's POV. Would you prefer just Bella's POV or did you like the change?**

**As I am not a doctor and prefer to stay away from all injuries because I am extremely squeamish, you may have noticed how made up the hospital stuff was. If someone is willing me to help with that type of stuff I would be forever grateful, just PM me. Please and thank you!**

**Not sure if I will fit another update in before school starts up again but don't give up on me, there will be more it just might take a while.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
